


duet

by Rethira



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm composing," Joshua says, airily. "Now keep still and let me finish."</p>
            </blockquote>





	duet

Neku wakes up to something tickling his shoulder blade. He frowns sleepily and the tickling stops. Neku’s just relaxing again, more than willing to go back to sleep, when the tickling comes back, but this time with a distinctly _wet_ feel.

“ _Don’t_ move,” Joshua says. “You’ll mess it up if you move.”

“What?”

Joshua sighs – the tickling wet thing moves in a loop that makes Neku shudder – and says, “Hold still, Neku. If you mess it up I’ll have to start again.”

“What are you even _doing_?” Neku asks, his voice cracking just slightly.

Joshua titters. The tickling thing stops for a moment, then returns, wet again.

“Joshua.”

“Neku.”

Neku makes an aggravated noise. “You’re _impossible_.” The tickling thing does a swirl and then a dot. There’s a pause – Joshua makes a little pleased noise – and then a straight line is drawn precisely across Neku’s back, starting below one shoulder blade and finishing under the other.

“I’m composing,” Joshua says, airily. “Now keep still and let me finish.”

Neku sighs loudly and buries his face in his pillow.

 

Neku’s roused from his doze by someone poking his shoulder. He twists his head grumpily and snaps, “ _What_?”

Joshua giggles. “I’m done now, dear.”

“ _Finally_ ,” Neku mutters, sitting up. “Are you going to let me see or what?”

Joshua rests his head on Neku’s shoulder and murmurs, “You’ll have to wait for the pictures to develop.”

Neku huffs. “Why couldn’t you just use your phone?”

Joshua kisses just behind Neku’s ear. “That’s so boring. Besides, I want to have _nice_ pictures of you.”

Neku’s about to protest, but Joshua slides his hand meaningfully into Neku’s lap. “Won’t the ink smudge?” Neku asks, his breath hitching.

“I can always redo it,” Joshua replies.

Neku huffs again, but turns around and drags Joshua into a kiss anyway.

 

“What is it?” Neku asks, staring at the photos. They look quite nice really. You can barely even tell it’s his back.

Joshua sighs, like _he’s_ the long-suffering one. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“No,” Neku replies.

“It’s _us_ , dear,” Joshua says.

 

(Three days later Shiki asks Neku, frowning, “What’s that on your back?”)

 

(“ _What do you mean it was permanent_?!”)


End file.
